


In which Arthur imagines living a farmer's life (with Merlin)

by ralf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Arthur imagines living a farmer's life (with Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

> In 3x10 Arthur tells Gwen how he sometimes imagines leaving Camelot and living as a farmer:  
> Arthur: Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot.  
> Gwen: Really? Where would you go?  
> Arthur: I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer.  
> Gwen: I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day.  
> Arthur: Obviously I'd take Merlin with me. He can do all the hard work.  
> Gwen: I'm sure he'd love that.  
> Hilarity of this exchange aside (I mean, come on, it's his date with Gwen and they talk about Arthur starting a new live with Merlin? Seriously?) it means that at some point he envisioned it. So. That's what this is about.

“That'll be all for today.”

The knights groaned in relief and immediately tried to cover it up with coughing. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

A few nodded, a few looked resigned and they all started leaving the training field. Leon clapped his shoulder in passing and Gwaine whined about his aching shoulder.

Arthur watched them wander towards the castle. For all their laments they were brave men, dedicated to their kingdom, and they never slacked in training.

He laughed when he saw Elyan and Gwaine playfully shoving each other as they made their way inside. Even the toughest men had their childish moments.

The sun prickled on his sweaty skin and he sighed contentedly. He was pleasantly worn out and even though the prospect of a hot bath called for him to return to the citadel he decided to indulge himself and take a stroll in the warm sunshine. It was a nice day and one of the rare occasions that Merlin hadn't joined the knight's training to watch and therefore wasn't there to drag him away to fullfill a tedious princely chore.

He distinctly remembered Merlin telling him about needing to attend a flowerpot-competition this morning.

He reached the clearing behind the castle and smiled as he heard birds' twittering coming from the treeline. He wondered what life would be like if he could spend it like this. Walking around in the greenery, listening to the sounds of nature, basking in the sunlight, without the responsibility of thousands of lives depending on him, the constant pressure to make the right decision, of making his father proud.

A simple life, a farmer's life maybe, only him and crops to grow. He imagined it, a life dictated by sun and rain and clouds, filled with fields and forest and fresh air and a stream in the distance. A small hut to live in, a fireplace, a few pots and nothing more.

He imagined working hours and hours on end with no company but birds and bees and trees. It sounded tiresome and lonely.

Except he wouldn't be alone. Almost uncalled Merlin's chatter entered his vision and he saw Merlin, covered in dirt, in the field beside him, laughing about nothing, digging a crooked gouge.

Obviously, if Merlin was there, he'd have to do all the hard work, while Arthur lay in the sun and enjoyed the warm breeze.

Arthur smiled.

It sounded wonderful.

 

 

.

 


End file.
